


A Midsummers Night Dream

by clevelandy



Series: Simpard [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Smut, True Love, simpard, simpheads UNITE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/pseuds/clevelandy
Summary: Simon & Shepard’s nightly routine :)
Relationships: Simon Snow/Shepard
Series: Simpard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868905
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25
Collections: Simpard is life





	A Midsummers Night Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adamarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adamarks/gifts), [theflyingpeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyingpeach/gifts).



> I hope u enjoy this :) it took me 3 months to write

“Simon,” I say. He’s on his hands and knees on the bed. But he’s in his bed. Not mine. “I thought we were going to have sex.”

  
“Oh. I thought so too,” He replies, turning his head over to look at me. I’m laying on my bed. “But I thought we were having sex on my bed, bro.”

“Oh,” I respond. I stare at the ceiling for a moment. “I thought we were having sex on my bed, bro.”   
  


“Oh.”  
  
We’re quiet for a moment. Simon is wearing pants. I’m wearing a shirt and socks. I’m not hard. I look over at him. He’s not either.

“So... what are we gonna do?” I ask.  
  


He turns around and lays on his back.   
  


“Well. I’m kinda tired,” he says. I nod.   
  
“Wow, yeah. Me too.” I pull my sheets up over my body. “Try again tomorrow?”

“Yep.” He says, kicking all the blankets off his bed. Just like he says every night. I sigh, a smile growing on my face.  
  


“Cool. Goodnight bro. I love you.”  
  


“I love you too bro.”   
  


~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE U ENJOYED!!!!


End file.
